


Catalyst

by KnightofHeart109



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bethany and Isabela are the cutest, Bottom Hawke is the best hawke, Brainwashed Hawke, Dubious Consent, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fenris Has Issues, Fluff and Smut, Isabela is the best, M/M, Mirrors Edge AU, Who doesn't love fenris in tight clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightofHeart109/pseuds/KnightofHeart109
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The city had lost it color. The Couriers wanted the color to return to the city in anyway they could. Taking down major cooperation's however was no easy task. </p>
<p>Mirrors Edge AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catalyst

    He breathed in filling his lungs with the cool morning air. It was a good day for a run. He did a few quick stretches before he began to move. The sun glinted off the cities buildings making colors dance everywhere his feet touched. He moved without stopping flowing over every obstacle he met. The only sounds to meet his ears were the sounds of his feet as he ran and his steady breathing. He’d never grow tired of this. Never grow tired of the beauty of the run, never grow tired of feeling the wind through his hair and never grow tired of sticking it to a corrupt system.

Kirkwall was run by cooperation’s that had an iron grip over the city. The city had become so use to it and with its freedom taken away everyone became mindless shells and walked the world quietly and to the will of the cooperation’s. There was however a group of individuals who broke away from that way of living. Living on the edge of life itself they became couriers of the city staying to the rooftops and delivering sensitive material all across the city. They were impossible to track and impossible to stop.

Garrett Hawke was one of these couriers. Six years ago when his best friend approached him about it he joined without hesitation. The city had lost its colorful vibrant personality to be replaced with colorless pride. Hawke stood for the lost color of the city. In his small ways he stuck it the corrupt system that plagued the city.

Coming to a stop he powered up his beatlink. A shower of information came into his vision and he went through it before landing on a direct contact link. It dinged twice before a smooth voice answered.

“Do what do I owe the pleasure Hawke?” Varric asked. Varric had been his longtime friend for years now. The two were two peas in a pod as Isabela called it. Varric ran everything from his apartment in the city. No amount of hackers could hack him and the police were none the wiser about his operations. Varric was smarter than most people Hawke knew.

“Varric my favorite person in the world.” He responded cheerfully. A chuckle greeted him and without another word the details of a drop appeared in his vision. “Varric you spoil me.” He chuckled before taking off.

The wind whipped through him as he picked up speed rushing across the rooftops to the drop location. Nothing could ruin his good mood today. He grabbed a pole and slid down to an open warehouse window and easily got inside. It was dark inside and all too quiet. He went to access his beatlink to find it was down. He frowned before using a small flashlight to go deeper into the warehouse. After several minutes he found the bag he was looking for and picked it up. Under it was a small beeping device. He bent down to examine it. It stopped beeping and instead sent out an electric shock slamming into him and knocking him back into a stack of boxes.

His body was frazzled and he could barely move. Lights turned on in the warehouse blinding him momentarily. Police swarmed around him guns pointed. Before he could do much of anything else the butt of a gun smacked into him.

 

 

Upon on awakening he found himself laying down on a softer surface. He slowly sat up and quickly regretted the decision to do so. His neck ached and he brought a stray hand up feeling cold metal on the right side of neck. A device of some sort was not imbedded into his neck.

“A safety precaution to say the least you’ll find it will make things much easier on the both of us.” A voice spoke over the intercom. He looked up seeing a camera watching him. He frowned and looked to the door getting up to walk over to the only door. A pain began to grow on his neck making him halt in his place.

“You see the next generation is coming and why not fight fire with fire?” The voice continued. The pain grew causing Hawke to drop to his knees. The pain was extraordinary and it rendered him immobile.

“Training starts later today.”

 

 

  Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. It became a blur and the color began to drain away slowly. He grew stronger, faster, and whatever purpose he was being tailored for was being molded onto his very skin. Some days he reached for the sunlight only to be brought down in a rush of pain. He learned to stop hoping for an escape and one day everything seemed to be easier. He was soon sent out into the city on runs. The mask he wore became a mask of terror for other factions of couriers within the city. He took down major operations without trouble. He had become mindless in his objective. Nothing else mattered and he simply closed the rest of himself off to the rest of the world.

 

* * *

 

  Fenris stared down at the drop location scanning for any signs of trouble or the police. So far nothing and he squinted once more before quietly moving to the drop and placing the small device where it needed to go. His beatlink beeped confirming the drop and he quickly moved away and out of sight. Fenris had been running for six months now for Varric  and so far nothing had really transpired. He had heard the stories of the runner who ran for the cooperation's and quite frankly really wanted to meet this infamous person. But so far nothing came of his desire. But that evening it was all about to change.

As he ran he noticed out of the corner of his eye someone following him and also gaining. Fenris made a choice and turned with his fists raised. Whomever came out of the darkness was skilled in hand to hand but Fenris was better. A single well placed hit to the face and glass protecting the others faced cracked an shattered sending the other back. His beatlink beeped and a voice came up.

"Maker forbid Fenris only you would engage one of those crazy bastards and actually win." 

Fenris walked forward to examine whom had attacked him. The man in question had wild unkempt hair and an even more unkempt beard. It nagged him that something about this man seemed familiar.

 

He had no idea what he was getting himself into.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to give this a shot since the idea sounded great in my head. If enough people like it I will continue it. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always loved.


End file.
